muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 40 (2009-2010)
Season 41? Do I have clearance to start a page about season 41? it won't be too in depth, but I do know some things: Abby's Flying Fairy School and the Word of the Day are being dropped (The Robinson Family Blog said that one), one of the themes is bathing, and one of the guest stars is Ryan Reynolds as Letter A.(I have a photo to prove it) -- Wes 22:08, March 10, 2010 :Still not enough info to constitute a page. And AFFS and WOTD aren't being dropped. The blog stated they finished filming the street scenes, new inserts etc., but the Word on the Street and Flying Fairy School segments were not finished yet. - Oscarfan 11:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Is this enough? -- Brad D. (talk) :::Wow, I actually like that! - Oscarfan 17:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, I took it out of the sandbox - any further issues with it can be discussed on the talk page there. I think there's a good deal of information out there on the season already (thanks mainly to the Sesame Family Robinson blog). We started the season 40 page 11-months before that season started airing, so I don't think we're getting too far ahead of ourselves here. -- Brad D. (talk) 18:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) First season since 30 to span two years Is it worth mentioning (most likely not, but just to be sure) that this is probably the first season to span two years since season 30? ---- Jesse (talk) 00:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't really see it as something notable. —Scott (talk) 00:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I figured, JUST making sure. ---- Jesse (talk) 00:29, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Mad Men Would it be safe to presume the Mad Men parody Sesame Workshop mentioned at the TV critics event must be season 40? -- Zanimum 19:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes. -- Danny (talk) 19:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Article title Since Sesame Street switched to the smaller seasons it's been taking PBS about 3-4 months to air all the episodes of a given season. So since this season is said to be starting in much later in the year (in November) rather than January, February, March, April or August (as we've seen before), it is very much possible that there will still be new episodes left to debut in January or February 2010. If that is the case, then we may end up having to change this article title to Season 40 (2009-2010). Now there is a chance that they could air all 26 episodes before New Years, so it may not be an issue; but it is a move that may need to be made down the road once more information is available. -- Brad D. (talk) 21:51, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Miles I don't see Miles in the picture. Is that all of the grown-up cast members or just most? Webkinz Mania 15:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Miles hasn't been on the show in two years. --Minor muppetz 14:33, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Miles did a single insert for Season 39 (for Episode 4185) and was seen just as sparingly in season 38, but yeah, he hasn't really been a main cast member. —Scott (talk) 15:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::I wonder if that's why we've been seeing Chris a lot on the show. Znsnyder ::::Maybe he and Gabi went off to college somewhere. Greymon101 15:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah. It's like Episode 4112. Webkinz Mania 20:50, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, think it must be just Miles that went AWAY to college, because in a season 37 episode, Gabi is seen walking through the arbor, helps Big Bird, Elmo, and Abby with their problem then says "I better go, or else I'm gonna be late for class." She attends Sesame Street University maybe? Wes 20:50, 10 March 2010(UTC)